Victim
by Inexhaustible Source of Magic
Summary: Tolan has to go spend the summer with his dad in England, who he hasn't since the divorce.  He's getting over a big lose in his own life as well but when he meets someone who's also had her heartbroken they hit it off. Only one problem...she's a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

I met the vampire for the first time on July 6th of my sixteenth year. It had probably been the worst summer of my life. I had been dragged to England to see Dad. We'd been distant since the divorce, which was fine by me. I hated him and wanted nothing to do with him.

Anyway, it had been a bad day, full of awkward conversations starting the second I got off the plane. He met me with a paper saying "Tolan" on it. I guess he thought it was funny. He hadn't changed much since I last saw him, nine years ago. He'd grown out his beard slightly and had gained a few pounds but other than that he was still the balding, stout old man who I'd last seen when I was seven.

"Hey, Tolly." He called in his cockney accent, ushering me over. I rolled my eyes. "How's it going bud?" He patted me on the back and winced. The plane ride had been unbearably long and boring. Jet lag caused me to be extremely tired. All I wanted was to sleep. However, my dad didn't notice.

He grabbed my bag and began leading me to the parking lot. I gasped as rain pelted me from above. It was cold and sent shivers down my spine. "Yah, I guess you don't have this kind of weather back in Montana, do they?" Dad asked.

I shrugged, getting more and more annoyed by the second. He pulled out an umbrella and tried to cover both of us with it but it covered mostly him. I pulled my thin windbreaker around me tighter. I imagined myself in a cartoon with a black scribble clouding above my head.

We got to his car in minutes and while he piled my bags in the boot I leaned back in the shotgun seat. Why was I here? No, I knew why. It was my mom's fault. My stupid mom and her stupid new fiancé. When Dad found out she was cheating on him, he did the logical thing and divorced. I didn't blame him for that. I did blame him for not getting custody over me. No, my mom got it. So now I have to live in Montana with my stupid new stepdad and stupid stepsiblings. God, I hated my life. The only thing I looked forward to was riding my horse Ginger. However this summer I wouldn't have that at all. I just had more rain and British people. Great!

I and my dad drove along the busy roads until we reached his apartment. We parked and I was about to get out of the car when I realized the car was locked. I rolled my eyes. "Tolly, I know you didn't want to come. I know you're mad at me and your mum but I just want to know…"

"Dad!" I cried, cutting him off. "I don't need this talk. You know I'm mad and I am. We both know this is gonna be painful." I pulled the lock up on the window and jumped out of the car into the rain. He was about to call me back but I turned and walked back anyway. "Oh and Tolly is the name for a stupid little kid. I know that's who I was when you left me but I'm not that anymore. I'm Tolan, your son. The son you left behind!"

And with that, I ran with all my might into the apartment building. Dad had given me a key to the apartment while we were in the car so I stormed into the small flat. I slammed the door behind me and saw the pictures twitch on the wall. I couldn't help but feel satisfied with it.

I threw my jacket on the floor and stormed into the guest room that he'd said would be mine. Locking the door behind me, I flopped down on the bed and tried to hold back the tears of hurt that had threatened to spill over minutes before.

A few hours later the rain hadn't let up and Dad knocked on the door. "Supper's ready," he told me. I didn't answer. "Toll- Tolan I know you're upset but you need to eat sometime." No answer. I could see him hovering outside the door, about to knock again but he eventually gave up. He'd keep my dinner in the fridge and I'd heat it up later…once dad went to bed.

I got up and walked across the room. It was empty, save a few photographs on the desk and an ancient looking computer. I leaned over to stare at the pictures. A woman was sitting on a bench with a man laughing next to her. The other was of the same couple except the woman was holding a baby. I knew they were my parents and the baby was me.

I didn't remember that but that wasn't surprising. I couldn't be any older than a year in the picture. I was smiling too. That was when we were happy. Before Mom met Patrick. Before I heard Dad and her arguing every night.

I pushed the frames down on the table so I didn't have to see the memories. After staring at the overturn frames for a minute I pulled my bag onto the bed and rooted through the front pocket. Trash and gum wrappers slipped through my fingers until they connected with the photograph I was looking for.

A girl sat on a wooden fence, one foot sitting on the fence and the other dangling over the side. She had long curly auburn hair, falling down the back of her old red shirt. It was naturally curly; catching the sunset with is gleam. She wore tight jeans and brown boots, made from a supple soft material. Her skin was tan and her face was upturned to the sky. Her eyes were a light brown shade, twinkling with a smile.

"Annabel," I muttered, staring at the girl. My beautiful Annabel. So young, only fifteen. And she was gone. Gone forever and I would never see her again. I gasped and a caught a sob in the back of my throat.

"Who's that?" I gasped and crumpled the picture in my hand, but my dad had already seen it.

"Nothing, no one," I cried, trying to slow my startled breathing.

"Your mum told me about what happened. About the accident. I'm so sorry Tolan."

"Dad, it's none of your business. Why do you care? You weren't even there when it happened." Tears were threatening to spill again. "And I'm over it! It happened a year ago. It doesn't matter." He and I both knew I was lying but he didn't calling me out on it. He stared at me for a few minutes and then nodded.

"I'm just…sorry. There's some supper left in the fridge. I'm going to bed." And with that, he shut my door again. I didn't have dinner that night. I didn't leave my room. I just sat in my bed and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning to the warmth of sun hitting my face. I found myself lying on the bed, still in the clothes I wore the day before. I hadn't gone into the kitchen and eaten last night so my stomach groaned as I sat up, my legs falling over the side of the bed. Annabel's picture fell to the floor as I repositioned myself. I stared down at it, clenching the wrinkled covers.

I finally leaned down and placed the folded photograph into my pocket. Rolling my neck, I stood and pulled my sneakers back on my feet. I slowly opened the door to the main living room. My dad stood by the counter, the smell of bacon wafting through the room. My stomach groaned once more.

Dad turned and saw me. "Morning," he said. I didn't say anything back. He nodded at my silence and placed a plate of the meat on the table, obviously meant for me. I nodded slowly and sat in the chair fingering the fork in my palm. Dad turned and stared at me. Awkward silence passed as I began to eat breakfast.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked, taking a bite out of an apple. I shrugged. It was the sixth of July but I didn't think any festivities had gone on for Independence Day here. We hadn't done anything at home either, since I was supposed to leave the next day.

"Not sure," I finally said.

"Well, there isn't much going on right now…" he began but I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't expect there to be," I muttered. I ate the last bite of bacon and made for the door.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked, annoyance in his voice.

"Where do you think?" I snapped. "I'll have my phone," I yelled before shutting the door with a loud slam.

I ran with all my might down the wet streets. It was around eleven in the morning and the sun caused long shadows to run between the buildings. It must've rained all night and had ended at some point early in the morning. Humidity caused my shirt to stick to my chest and I was short of breath quickly. It got hot back home but never this humid.

I finally slowed to a jog and then stopped and walked, my hands jammed into my pockets. I began to feel guilty about how I'd snapped at my dad but not guilty enough to go home and make amends.

I eventually made it to a small courtyard. Teenagers sat around at a few cafés, drinking coffees and eating tarts. They spoke to each other, talking about summer break and local goings on. They looked over at me, obviously trying to figure out where I came from and who I was. I didn't meet their eyes. I went into one of the shops and bought a frappe, ignoring the looks I got.

"Not from around here, are ya?" The woman behind the counter asked, her voice high and pitchy.

"No." I answered tersely.

"What ya doing here, mate?" She asked, squirting whipped cream onto my drink even though I hadn't asked.

I gritted my teeth and finally said, "Visiting my dad."

"Divorced?" She asked even though I hadn't said. "I know how that goes. A real pain in the arse if you ask me." I furrowed my eyebrows at her statement. "Well, here you are." She handed me the cup and I gave her some pounds. She laughed slightly and handed me back one of the bills. I nodded and jammed it back in the pocket. "So," she asked, leaning on her elbow. I guess she was trying to flirt but I wasn't interested. "What are you planning on doing today?"

"I'm sorry but I have to be somewhere," I lied and took the change. I didn't miss the disappointed look on her face but I left anyway. The other kids outside studied me once more. It made me feel on edge to see them staring at me but I quickly left the market place and continued walking down the street.

Hours passed as I walked around the streets. I didn't buy any lunch; I wasn't very hungry. Finally, after becoming extremely bored I made my way back to my dad's apartment. I entered the apartment to find it empty. I didn't know if my dad had a job or anything so it didn't strike me as odd. I was actually glad he wasn't there. I knew he would try to talk to me if we ran into each other and I didn't want to have to block him out again.

I sat at the table, rubbing my temple. Why did my mom insist on sending me here? Did she think if I spent more time with Dad he would file for custody again? Was she that tired of me? I leaned back and stared at the ceiling, my hair falling back behind the chair. I felt horrible anger surge through my chest and I clenched the sides of the table. I wished I could run but I knew I wouldn't make it very far, especially here.

I finally stood and went into my room. I was wearing the same clothes I'd worn all of yesterday so I quickly changed and grabbed my other jacket. I was about to leave the room when something on the table caught my eye.

A note sat on my bed, folded and had my name on the top. I gulped and picked it up to read it.

Tolan,

I needed to go out for some errands. I'll be back in a few hours. I know you're mad and bitter. I'm sorry for the past few years. I would normally tell you this in person but right now I don't think you'll listen. I know you haven't liked living with your mum. Believe me, I tried to get custody but she was relentless. Why she wanted you so bad and now doesn't seem to even care about you, I don't know. I'm so sorry. I hope I'll be back before you so I can try to talk to you in person. If you do read this, please don't stay out too late. You are my responsibility, even if you don't want to be. Be home by midnight, Tolan. Please.

Dad

I read the letter a few times, feeling different emotions each time I did. At first I was annoyed and just wanted to leave again. But the second time I couldn't help but feel angry at my mom again. Dad made a point, how she wanted so bad to get me and now totally ignored me. However, the last time I read it I felt guilty all over again. I had totally walked out on my dad.

I took a deep breath and left the letter back on my bed. I left the apartment once again to find the sun had set. The streetlamps had gone on though, making the streets glow slightly.

I walked along the streets back toward the courtyard I'd been in earlier. No one was sitting at the cafés now even though the stores were still open. This struck me as odd, since I would hang out with my friends at my local coffee shop until it closed.

I was walking in between two buildings when I heard them. A group of guys were yelling, running down the alley after another figure. I realized the figure was a girl from her hurried breathing and smaller figure.

I gasped and ran after them, my breathing cutting at my throat as I ran faster and faster. Finally, I caught up with them. They were crowding around the girl, laughing loudly. "Hey!" I yelled, furiously.

One boy looked up and smiled. He hit the shoulder of another boy who looked over to me. They all looked up and stared at me. "Leave her alone!" I said, trying to steady my voice. There looked to be seven guys, all around my age. "Leave her alone!" I yelled again, clenching my fists.

They started toward me, a few pulling out switchblades, which gleamed in the low streetlight. My chest rose and fell as my breathing increased. They were around ten feet away from me when I caught sight of the girl. I only saw her silhouette but she was in a weird position. It looked as though she was crouching, her arms spread out from her sides.

The boys hadn't noticed her but one of them turned when he saw my eyes widen. "Kit, make sure the bitch doesn't run." One of the boys ran off back to the girl. That's when it happened.

She pounced on the boy named Kit. He screamed and fell to the ground, the girl on top of him. I couldn't make out what was really happening but I could tell she was doing something. Something that was hurting or even killing this Kit kid. The other boys attention turned from me to Kit and the girl. "Kit!" The boy who'd told him to go back there yelled and ran for him. The girl growled at him and he fell back onto the ground.

I gasped and ran toward the sight the other boys following me. The sight caused my breath to catch in my throat. The girl was leaning over Kit. At first it looked like she was kissing his neck but when she looked up, her mouth was outlined in a dark liquid. It was blood, shining on the dark alleyway and on her lips. Long teeth were extruding from her mouth, dripping with the morbid blood. I stared at the two, my eyes wide at what I was seeing.

The second boy ran at her, holding out his knife in front of you. "Let him go!" He screamed. "Let him go or I'll kill you! I'll freaking kill you!" The girl looked up at him, her eyes wild and crazy. I wanted to tell him it was useless. Kit was dead. There was nothing he could do.

"Run!" I didn't know why I said this. Why I was trying to help him. "Run! Don't hurt her! It's useless. He's dead!" The boy turned and stared at me, uncomprehendingly.

"What are you talking about? You bastard! You're with her! You know her!" He was obviously close to Kit; I wouldn't be surprised if they were brothers.

The other boys were already backing down the alley. "You wanted to kill him! You wanted to!" His eyes were crazy. I did the only thing that came naturally. I clenched my fist and punched him hard across the cheek. He gasped and stared at me, open mouthed. Finally, he turned and ran.

I watched him leave and watched until he disappeared around the corner. It was then when I turned and saw the girl standing in the alley way. Kit's body had disappeared and I was glad. The blood was still there. I finally was able to make out her features.

She was small for her age, which I was guessing to be around my own. She had a curvy figure (no wonder the boys had been chasing her). She had dark brown hair that was curly and fell around her face messily. Her skin was an extreme pale. She wore dark jeans and black boots. A leather jacket covered her torso. Her eyes swept over me. They were light brown. Almost identical to…Annabel's.

I stared at her and she stared at me for a good few minutes. "Who are you?" She asked. I didn't answer. Why should I tell her?

A few more minutes passed in silence. Finally, I turned and ran. I ran with all my might through the night. I shouldn't have seen what I saw that night. But it was only my first encounter with Lilith. My first encounter with the vampire. And it wouldn't be my last.


End file.
